Any Other Girl UP FOR ADOPTION
by Vampire Assasin
Summary: Max: Alone, 18, a mechanic, independent Fang: Star foot ball player, thinks all girls are the same. They meet at Doherty Highschool in Colorado Springs, and Max changes his entire perspective on girls. T for language, drama, teen angst, and romance.. FAX! It kills me to do this, but this story is up for adoption. If anybody knows that they would be able to finish the story, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all are wondering about Who'd Have Known, and I promise it will be up soon! But my Bestie (Hey Karmen!) wanted my to start this new story for her BIRFDAY! So This story is called Any Other Girl. I am picturing Taylor Momsen as my Max in this Fic, and I'll have a banner up soon. If any of you is up to it, I have a beta position open. The first chapter will be in 3rd person, but the others won't.**

**Summary: Max is a badass, confident seventeen year old living in a small house in a clearing of a park. She starts her first day at **Doherty High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and meets the flock. Fang is the star football player and thinks all girls are the same: Cheating, kiniving, lying, sluts... just like his mom. So he turns down all dates, he thought he knew girls... untill he met Max.****

****Max (Maximum Ride)- 18, alone in a medium 2-story house, into mechanics, owns a badass Yamaha, artist, speaks MANY languages, and actress.****

****Fang (Nickolas Puttock)- 18 (just turned) lives with slutty mom, and self-centered dad in a big mansion, star football player, car lover, and spends time with the flock (Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel)****

****Nudge (Nudae Brown)- 16, adopted by Dr. Martinez, lives with Iggy and Ella, fashion obsessed, chatter box, bubbly, computer hacker.****

****Iggy (Ignite Smith) 18, adopted by Dr. Martinez, lives with Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella, loud mouth, pyromaniac/technic, opinionated****

****Gazzy/ The Gasman (Zypher Johnson) 10, adopted by Dr. Martinez, pyrotechnic/maniac, gastrointestional issues (gassy), mischevious, lives with Angel, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy.****

****Angel (Angelica Johnson) 7, adopted by Dr. Martinez, lives with Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, sweet, innocent, Bambi eyed.****

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

><p>A body lay stiff in the grassy field filled with old classic cars, junkers, and motorcycles. The only sign of life, was a twitch of their finger, then twenty minutes later, they got up. A low yawn emitted from their mouth, and they turned.<p>

To be seen was a girl of eight-teen with yellow cat eyes and white blonde hair that was touseled to the small of her back. She stood at almost six foot, and was wearing mid-thigh black shorts with a red and black studded belt, see through polka dotted tights, and chains. With a red and black floral tank top with a mesh polka dotted top, and a big anchor necklace, and long punk cross, which on the back had her name, Maximum Ride.

Around her eyes was a very thick layer of black that made her eyes look even more cat like, and freakles were littered across her nose. She wore black demonia lace-up brass knuckle chains strap boots, black nails, and ruby red lips

Max ran to a dark two story house across the field, in the shadows of the trees. Jogging up the porch steps, and into the house, she grabbed her phone, I-pod, and messenger bag filled with school suplies, and keys. Slipping the ear buds in, her fingers danced across the screen, picking out her favorite song, _Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects._ She bopped her head a few times, and put her bag on her shoulder.

She walked out the door, locking it, and ran through the trees to the city park. Walking in, she spotted a small, stout, old lady sleeping on a bench with a small leather jacket draped over her. Quickly picking it up, she put it on and saw that it fit her fine, if not a little tight.

Max slipped away from the old lady, and walked four steps and found a twenty dollar bill on the ground. She picked it up, and pocketed it, thinking it was going to be a great day.

Walking with confidence, and independence, she swipped a pair of dark aviator sunglasses from a young couple walking to school, and put them on while walking around the two, putting them on her eyes. Then she took a leather wallet from a buisiness man she "accidentaly" bumped into. She counted four hundred dollars, and slipped the twenty in with it.

Max saw his name was Jonas Puttock from the Colorado state drivers license, she took out all bank cards, credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, and pictures and replaced them with her own. She let his flutter to the ground, leading to the trees.

In one of the pictures there was a little girl with bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and a sweet little girl smile next to a boy who could be her twin, just a little bit older with spiky blonde hair, happy blue eyes, and a killer mischevious smile.

Behind them was a beautiful mocha skinned teenage girl with long flat ironed chocolate hair, a one hundred killowatt smile, and shiny hazel eyes. Next to her there was an older teenage boy with strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a matching mischevious smile.

Lastly, the one who stood out the most, was a boy of her age with dark obsidian eyes, and midnight black hair that fell into his eyes. He was well built, muscular, but not freaky muscluar, and looked like he was in the sun a lot, from the tan he sported. With a stong jaw, there was a smail smirk, she could tell he normally didn't show emotion. He was wearing black, and she guessed that was what his wardrobe consisted of.

Walking into the paark parking lot, a smile graced her face. There taking up two spaces was her black badass Yamaha, aka her baby.

Max had made it all on her own, with no mom or dad to breath down her neck, she spent every waking hour working on it. She found the frame in the junk yard, and took it to the clearing in which her house resided in. Now after finishing her bike, she has dozens of projects going, and three bikes finished, six cars, a Jeep, and an old army truck ready to drive.

Even if she didn't have any parents, she still had the house they left her when they bit the dust, and their bank acounts, inheritance, and life insurance. She was set for life, or three. Max took it as her responsibility to finish highschool in this new school.

Her parents died at the beginning of the school year, in an airplane crash, comming to their new home, so she didn't start school, but now half way in, she was going to be the new girl. Max took her helmet out of the secret compartment, and put her bag there, putting her I-pod and sunglasses in with it.. She put her helmet on, sat on her bike, and revved the engine, scarring the by standers. She then shot out of the parking lot, well above the speed limit.

In no time she was in the student parking lot, putting her bike into park. Max heard the whispers..

"ZOMG, who's that? I can tell it's a girl, i wonder if she's pretty, she probably is, what do you think Iggy?"

"Who is that?"

"Wow, dramatic much?"

Max got off her bike, and removed her helmet, shaking her hair out, and running her fingers through it, gasps rang out through the crowd watching her, and one,

"I knew it!"

She replaced her helmet for her bag in the compartment, locked it, and set the alarm on the bike. She then proceded to take of her jacket, put it in her bag, and put her sunglasses on, walking toward the main office of her new school, Doherty Highschool, she was now a Spartan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you guys. I'm so sorry for the lateness, it took being threatened by a rusty spoon, and some wit for me to post this. Seriously! I LOVE YOU!**

**R&R?**

* * *

><p>M POV<p>

I walked through the doors of Doherty, Wow, I'm a Spartan now. I found my way to the main office, and banged the door open for effect, with a stotic expression upon my face. I had spent the last six months perfecting it, putting on a tough front if you will. I didn't want anybody's sympothy, I'm a big girl. I can get through their deaths by myself.

I walked toward the main desk, and found a male in his late twenties with glasses, playing World of Warcraft. His eyes were glued to the screen, unblinking, and his fingers moving rapidly on the key board. So I waited, ten minutes passed, still standing there. Thats it!

"Yo! Super geek McGee! I need a schedual, you lonely human!" I burst, slamming my hand down on the desk, jolting him out of his state of hypnosis. He was literally shaking so much his wheely chair shook.

I heard guffaws of laughter comming from a boy of about fifteen, sitting in a waiting chair. I sent him a full scale signature death glare, and his laughter ceased. He then started sweating so badly that you could see the wetness. Wow.

"N..n..name?" The lame sectratary stuttered.

"Maximum Ride" I ground out through cleched teeth. His shaking hands rifled through the file cabinet, and finally found my file. He opened it and took out nine papers and stapled them together, and all but threw them at me.

I took the papers and walked out the door, as soon as the bell rang. Great, that dork made me late on my first day. I took a look at the packet, and saw that the first six pages was a detailed map of the school, a floor on each page, with a star in each class room, and a star on a locker. The seventh page was my locker combonation, and number, and had school rules,

_1. You may decorate your locker in any way, but all decorative items must be removable at the end of the year._

_2. Skirts must be finger tip length, if not, you must have something under it._

_3. Tube tops must have a shawl, or shrug over it._

_4. You may not sag your pants, if you wear a belt, wear it correctly._

_5. Violence will not be tollerated, executors will be sent to Principal Vigil for disciplinary actions_

_6. Respect is demanded by teachers, and staff, those who refuse to respect will be sent to Principal Vigil for disceplinary actions._

Wow, simple, I like it. On the eighth page there was a list of staff, and their rooms, and what they do/ teach. Then on the last page, was my schedual. Finally!

**Homeroom- Mr. Bulvash room 324**

**Period 1- Mr. Bulvash, Biology 4**

**Period 2- Ms Nickleson, Algebra 4 room 567**

**Period 3- Mr Shurm, History 4 room 210**

**~~~~~~FREE PERIOD~~~~~~~~**

**Period 4- Miss Zedadya, Art room 103**

**~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~**

**Period 5- Mr Garner, English 4 room 433 **

**Period 6- Madam Dimmick, Spanish 4 room 160**

**Period 7- Coach Twine, Physical Education/ Health**

Why the hell do I have Spanish class? I'm already fluent in eighteen different languages! Geez, this school system is pathetic. I kept walking down the empty hallway, and up three set of stairs to the science hallway, which was equally empty, and started counting room numbers.

300

320

324... well, guess this is my room. I had three options of how to go about this. One, bust into the room. Two, walk in quietly. Or three, skip class.

As much as three sounds, I think I'll go with one. I took a deep breath, and slammed the light wooden door open.


End file.
